Wolverine
'''Wolverine is a mutant and member of the X-Men. Famed for his regenerative healing and adamantium skeleton, Wolverine is gruff and aggressive. Wolverine' s History Born at the turn of the 19th century, James Howlett, the man who would one day become known and feared as Wolverine, was a sickly child. But he was also born a mutant, gifted with the remarkable ability to heal virtually instantenously from almost any wound he also had razor-sharp claws made of bone, a fact he first become aware of when, during a domestic dispute, he accidentally unshheated his claws fot the first time, killing his assailant. Weapon X project laced his skeleton with a nearly-unbrekable metal alloy known as adamantium. = Marvel: Ultimate Alliance = Strike Hero (stats at level 30) : Body: 22 : Focus: 14 : Strike: 39 Powers * Claw Slash (Melee) : Increased melee attack that causes bleed damage :* Claw Frenzy (Melee) - Replaces above during berserk rage. :: Multiple slashing attacks with each hit increasing speed for a time * Lethal Lunge (Charge) : Launches forward knocking back enemies where Wolverine lands and brutally slashing his target :* Certain Death (Melee) - Replaces above during berserk rage. :: Impale the enemy on Wolverine's claws, lift them up, and throw them down. High chance of Instant Kill * Eviscerate (Melee) : Radial damage to nearby enemies with heavy thrust into a single second target :* Spin Attack (Melee) - Replaces above during berserk rage. :: Spin forward hitting multiple targets with his claws * Fury (Boost) : Boosts damage, speed, and rage * Taunt (Debuff) : Forces enemies to attack Wolverine. Affected enemies do less damage and are forced to melee * Feral Rage (Xtreme) : Slashes multiple targets in a blinding flurry of rage Unique Traits: * Healing Factor * Rage Meter: Replace regular normal special powers with Berserk Rage Mode only special powers Costumes *'Modern' : A casual set of clothes consisting of a white T-shirt with a ripped "bullet hole" on the left part of the chest area, in addition to denim jeans, a leather belt bearing the symbol of the X-Men surreptitiously in the buckle and military dog-tags. : Environment Damage - Increases the amount of damage done with weapons or throws : Max Energy - Increases the maximum energy * Classic : The most popular and well-renowned version of Wolverine's hero costume, a leather-and-spandex arrangement made from a yellow-and-brown sleeveless shirt, brown shorts with yellow leggings, brown knee-high boots and elbow-length gloves, and a red belt. Wolverine's gloves are designed to contain openings over the knuckles to allow for smooth unsheathing of the feral mutant's adamantium claws without tearing the fabric, while his shirt comes attached to his distinctive, horned cowl. : Claw Damage - Increases damage done with claw attacks : Critical Strike - Increases critical strike chance * Astonishing : A modern variation on Wolverine's original costume design. This leather-and-spandex costume is comprised of a yellow-and-blue sleeveless shirt and pants, blue boots, a belt, blue leather elbow-length gloves, and blue shoulder-pads. Wolverine's gloves are designed to contain openings over the knuckles to allow for smooth unsheathing of the feral mutant's adamantium claws without tearing the fabric, while his shirt comes attached to his distinctive, horned cowl. There also exist yellow rubber protrusions on his boots and the cuffs of his gloves. : Health Regen - Increases health regeneration : Bleed Damage - Adds a chance to add bleed damage to all melee attacks * Ultimate : This is the look that Wolverine possessed in the now-discontinued Ultimate Marvel line, in essence a variation on a standardized design for male X-Men characters. This costume consists of a form-fitting, black leather sleeveless shirt with an X-emblem in the area of the left part of the chest, military pants, boots with yellow straps, a yellow utility belt with an X-emblem buckle, black rubber gloves, and striped black-and-yellow shoulder-pads. Wolverine's gloves are designed to contain openings over the knuckles to allow for smooth unsheathing of the feral mutant's adamantium claws without tearing the fabric. : Max Health - Increases maximum health : Rage Focus - Increases the length of time the Rage state lasts Teams * Assassins * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Bad to the Bone * New Avengers * New Fantastic Four * X-Men = Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 = Powers *'Lunging Rage' Leaps forward with a deadly strike. (wounding damage) *'Whirling Slash' Leaps into the air, slashing in all directions. (wounding damage) *'Dashing Flurry' Dashes forward, viciously striking any in his way. (wounding damage) *'Claw Kebab' Enraged, impales foe and slams them into the ground. (wounding damage) Abilities *'Healing Factor' Speeds up hit point regeneration. *'Wounding Strikes' Adds wounding damage to melee attacks. *'Feral Mastery' Raises damage for all wounding attacks. Requires Pro-Reg. *'Conditioning' Allows more frequent use of powers. Requires Pro-Reg. *'Savage Fighting' Raises melee attack damage. Requires Anti-Reg. *'Precise Strikes' Raises chance of inflicting critical hits. Requires Anti-Reg. Teams *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Assassins *Martial Artists *New Avengers *X-Men Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Strike heroes Category:Agents of SHIELD Category:Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:New Avengers Category:Weapon X Category:Anti-Registration Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Assassins